Second Banks Ministry (Wiltshire)
Prime Minister Martin Banks formed the '''Second Banks Ministry '''following the November 3013 Wiltshire General Election on November 4, 3013. The incumbent minority Conservative ministry was mostly ineffective. However, on a promise of change and strong government - Martin Banks was able to win a majority and form a majority Conservative Government. This government was in power until Banks' resignation in January 3015, when Environment Minister David Loynd became Prime Minister. The Second Banks Ministry was far more effective than the first, instituting policies and reforms such as Social Security and mandatory pension contributions. In addition, during the Second Banks Ministry, Wiltshire became the largest economy in Doggerland. This economic and political success allowed Banks to further increase his majority in the October 3014 Wiltshire General Election. History and formation Banks' premiership was often referred to as a roller-coaster; very fast moments but separated by moments of anticipation. Banks would often pass a sweeping reform (such as mandatory pension contributions and the creation of the Environmental Protection Agency) but then there would be 6 months of no change. This drove the opposition, led still by former Prime Minister and Socialist Leader Renly Stork, crazy. Many Prime Minister's Question times would end in anger as opposition AMs would demand action. Banks was old, however. Banks was 69 years old when he took office and by the end of his term, he was 71. This is the oldest any Prime Minister has ever been in office and was often attacked for being "old, slow and ineffective". However, he had lots of charm. He was personally popular and it was that personal popularity that kept him in power for so long. Despite that, towards the end of his time in office, he was starting to find every day tasks harder. The Principle Private Secretary to the Prime Minister often remarked that Banks found it hard to stand for long answers and statements in the National Assembly and couldn't even keep his concentration up during meetings of the National Security Council or cabinet. The end of the Banks premiership was not as positive than most of its tenure. Banks suffered from a mild stroke in December 3014, this caused a number of Conservative AMs to demand his resignation. The Chairman of the Conservative Party chaired a meeting of the backbench Conservative Organisation where they confirmed that if the Prime Minister did not announce his resignation by New Years, they would call a vote of no confidence within the Party (this is slightly different than a vote of no confidence, as seen in 3013. A party vote of no confidence happens when the Leader of a Party doesn't have the confidence of their AMs, not when the Prime Minister doesn't have the confidence of the National Assembly. The main difference is, this would not lead to a General Election or the possibility of a Socialist government). Banks refused to announce his resignation and so the Chairman of the Conservative Party, Mr. Gerald Davies, announced that there would be a vote of no confidence in the leadership of Prime Minister Martin Banks. The vote of no confidence failed and Banks was able to continue as Party Leader. However, it was clear that the party was split on the issue and that he wouldn't be able to govern as affectively. Banks announced his resignation on January 11 and resigned on January 25 (following the January 3015 Conservative Leadership Election). David Loynd succeeded Banks as Prime Minister. Cabinet